Open your eyes
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Maya and Lucas have been best friends since pre-school, they are inseparable and nothing could ever tear them apart, they know everything about each other. Except that fact that Maya is head-over-heels in love with Lucas, and always has been. Will Lucas ever open his eyes and realise that love is right under his nose?
1. Chapter 1

I sigh loudly as I lazily place my books into my locker, as I await paitently for my huckleberry of a best friend.

A painfully high-pitched laugh causes me to whip my head round, and let's just say I wasn't exactly a fan of the view in-front of me.

Their stood Missy shamefully flirting with Lucas.

I roll my eyes, seriously if this is why he is nearly thirteen minuets later, I will physically castrate him.

"Lucas you're just so funny!" Missy shrieks as she pushes him playfully.

I make a face of disgust while attempting to keep my lunch down, as I was afraid all this shitty flirting was going to make me physically puke.

"Hey funny boy! Can we please go home now?" I call out.

Missy turns her head and narrows her eyes into slits of fury at me causing a smirk to grace my face.

Lucas nods, "Yeah sure, I'll meet you in the carpark!"

I roll my eyes before nodding as I clutch my backpack before heading out the front-enterance doors, and make my way towards the carpark.

"Hart!" A familiar voice, a familiar irriatating voice, echoes in my ears.

My eyes instinctively narrow as I turn my head around too see, Charlie Gardner stood there with a cigarette in hand.

"What do you want Gardner?" I ask, as I edge closer towards the boy threateningly.

"I want you Hart, always and forever" He says huskily before giving me a wink.

I snort, at his pathetic attemp of flirting, "In your dreams"

"Trust me Hart, I've had many dreams about you" He murmurs before reaching forward and twisting one of my blonde curls around his fingers.

I cringe before moving backwards, so that I'm out of his reach.

"Well luckily for me, they're just dreams" I mumble sharply before turning around, and attempting to head towars Lucas' car.

Annoyance bubbles inside of me, as I feel my elbow being grabbed roughly, I quickly try and get out of Charlie's death grip.

"Come on baby, just a quick little something" He whispers into my ear.

I bite the inside of my cheek, before turning my body slightly so that I'm facing him, I give him a sugary-sweet smile before raising my hand and letting it connect hardly with his face. Luckily for me, the contact causes him to stumble backwards and lose grip of my elbow.

I grin at myself before straighening my jacket, proudly I turn on my heel and begin walking towards the carpark.

My eyes widen, as I feel my back be shoved aggresively, the unexpected contact causes me to lose my footing and for my face to greet the cement it was now resting against.

And I'm not going to like, it fucking hurt.

I wince loudly, as I hold my probably now, grazed cheek. I rest for a few seconds before slowly getting back onto my feet.

I literally feel my own anger begin to vibrate of myself, as I narrow my eyes dangerously and turn to the absolute dick, who pushed me over.

I quickly lung at him, or attempt to because two large and familiar arms wrap around my waist, preventing me to gauge Charlie's eyes out.

"Shortstack, calm down" Lucas says softly as, I wriggle in his arms desperately in hope of escaping them,

Charlie chuckles darkly, "I'll see you around Hart"

I quickly attempt to lunge at him again, as he turns around and begins to leave, but Lucas holds me firmly in his arms.

"Now, would you like to tell me why you attempted to commit murder on school grounds?" The dark blonde asks, once he releases me from his iron-grip.

"Well first off, he's a creep, he started playing with my hair and talking about having dreams about me" I start, but I'm cut off by the sound of loud laughter.

I turn to look at my best friend with narrowed my eyes, "It's not funny!"

Lucas nods as he attempts to hold in his laughter, he composes himself then turns to me, "You're right it's not funny, I'm sorry continue"

I roll my eyes, "Then because of his creepiness, I may or may not have bitch-slapped him then the little weasel decided too push me over"

The dark blonde's eyes narrow dangerously, "So you're telling me that, that little piece of crap hurt you?"

I shrug, "I wouldn't exactly say hurt, he just pissed me off"

"I swear to god, if you have any bruises he's going to need a testicle reterival operation"

I snort, "You just wanna touch his balls, don't you?"

Lucas narrows his eyes, "Really? I'm trying to protect you and this, this is how act"

My baby-blue eyes roll, "I don't need protecting Huckleberry"

"You're like my baby-sister obviously, I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not"

My heart sinks slightly, when he mentions that he thinks of me as his sister.

Yes fine, I'll admit it.

I, Maya Hart, is walking-talking cliché.

I had feelings for my best friend, despite of how much of a Huckleberry he is.

"So what did 'The Town Bike' want?" I ask, as I refer to Lucas' and Missy's awful attempt at flirting, I witnessed earlier.

Lucas' shrugs, "She wanted me to go round to her house tonight"

"And are you going?"

"I may as well, she's hot and I'm horny!"

"I hope you do realise, you will be leaving your little encounter with numerous sexually transmitted diseases" I scoff.

"There's this amazing thing called a condom, and it blocks them things from happening. But you wouldn't know that would you? Because you're still a little baby virgin"

I narrow my eyes, "Sorry, I don't like to whore around like you do"

Lucas grins at me cheekily, "You sound jealous Shortstack"

That's probably because I am, not going to lie there.

"As if! I'd rather give myself a lethal injection then go anywhere near your dick"

"You're such a sweetheart!" He says sarcastically, as he pats my head patronisingly.

"And you're such a twat!"

Lucas gives me a wink before linking his arm with mine, before we walk wordlessly towards his car.

"Do you think it's a bad thing that I'm a virgin?" I ask, as I climb into his dark-blue jeep.

"No, it makes my job a lot easier"

I turn to him with furrowed eyebrows, "What?"

"Well, if you went round sleeping with guys then I'd have to go round beating them up"

I roll my eyes, "I really doubt you'd go on a punching-spree for my Friar"

"Yeah me either, I don't want my beautiful face to get re-arranged"

I laugh, "Such a Huckleberry"

"There's this really hot girl, who just got transferred into my bio class"

"Who is she?" I ask, as I perk up slightly.

"I think she's called Riley, but all I know is that girl has got one fine ass"

I bit the inside of my cheek, as I feel jealously rise up inside of me, before my eyes widen.

"Wait Riley?"

"Yeah, think that's what she's called"

"Really tall, brown hair and big brown eyes?"

Lucas nods, "That's the one"

I snort, "Dude, I hope you realise there's no way in chance, that girl is going to become your next victim"

"What? Why not?" He whines dramaitcally, causing my eyes to roll.

"She's a complete bible basher, she would not touch you unless the pair of you, where married"

Lucas groans, "But she's hot!"

"But she's a child of god, therefore she doesn't want to touch your probably infected dick"

"It's not infected! I went with Zay to the clinic last week"

My eyebrows knit together, "W-What? Why?"

"Because some girl claimed that, I gave her herpes"

"And did you?"

"No! I am disease free!" He exclaims loudly, causing a laugh to escape my lips.

"Not for long" I sing, "Especially seem as you're visiting the towns whore tonight"

Lucas shrugs, "I don't care what she is, with tits like that"

I roll my eyes, "You're such a boy"

"I am a boy princess!"

I narrow my eyes at him, "Call me princess one more time, and It'll be you needing the testicle reterival operation"

Lucas snorts, "You so just want to touch my balls"

"Trust me, I really don't"

"Every girl wants me"

I scoff, "Well every girl, hasn't seen you piss the bed just because we watched Chuckie!"

"I was nine, give me a break!"

"You stained my bed-sheets with piss!" I cry loudly.

The dark blonde laughs loudly, "It's pretty funny, if you think about it"

"Actually, it's pretty disgusting"

Lucas shrugs, "Either way, I'm pretty"

I laugh, "You're an idiot"

"Are you coming to Rebecca Walkers' party on Friday?"

I nod excitedly, "Of course, I am!"

"Just please don't throw up, on my shoes again"

"I ain't making, no promises Ranger Rick"

Lucas turns to me with an amused look, "I think at this party our aim, is to get you laid"

I feel my cheeks burn, "I'm not getting laid, Huckleberry"

"Why not? It'll be easy you're hot"

I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Y-You think I'm hot?"

He rolls his eyes, "Come on Hart, you know you're gorgeous"

I feel my stomach flutter dramaitcally before I compose myself, "You're right, I'm beautiful. I'm like Beyonce'"

Lucas snorts, "I wouldn't go that far"

I roll my eyes, "Anyways, I don't just want a random lay, I want someone who actually likes me"

"There's tons of guys who like you, but you never give them the chance"

Yeah, that's because of you, you idiot.

I shrug, "They're just not my type"

"And what exactly is your type Maya Penelope?"

I narrow my eyes, "Don't mention the Penelope!"

"Answer the question"

I shrug, "I don't know, I just want a good guy, and he's got to make me laugh, like a proper belly-laugh at least once a day. But I don't want a guy who's too nice-" I get cut off.

"Why don't you want a nice guy?"

"Because, I don't deserve a nice guy"

Lucas halts the car suddenly causing my eyes to widen massively.

"How the hell don't you deserve a nice guy?!" He exclaims loudly.

"Why the hell did you stop the car?!"

"I'm gonna ask again, how the hell don't you deserve a good guy?!"

I shrug, "I just, I don't think I'm a good enough person for a nice guy"

"Maya, you're the best person I know. Remember when my mama was really sick, and you came round every night to make sure that I ate, and you even drove her to hospital appointments when I was busy, so how the hell are you not a good enough person?!"

I blink, "I-I don't know"

"I promise you, you deserve the world. And I'm going to make sure you get it"

I give him a small smile, as I feel my stomach twist unexpectedly, and my heart warm brightly.

"T-Thanks Luke"

Lucas winks at me, "My pleasure, M'am"

I roll my eyes before they widen massively, "LUCAS!" I cry out loudly.

I feel my entire world stop, as I see the speeding car hurl towards Lucas' parked jeep. I close my eyes and prepare for the harsh impact.

Relief swarms inside of me, as Lucas quickly swerves the car away.

I feel my shoulders being grabbed tightly, as my cheek is lifted slightly. My body trembles slightly, at the shock of what just happened.

"Are you okay?!" Lucas cries out, as he inspects me.

I nod slowly before looking at him over, to ensure he's okay.

I feel tears burn in my eyes, "I-I thought..."

The dark blonde shakes his head before hugging me tightly, I quickly hug him back and clutch the bag of his shirt in an attempt to bring him even closer.

"I'm sorry.." He murmurs, "I wasn't paying attention, I could of cost you your life!"

"It's fine Huckleberry, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up"

"I wouldn't of forgave myself, if something had happened"

I grab his face, "But nothing happened, I'm fine"

The reality of what happened, sinks in.

I was so terrifed, not to get hurt but I was terrifed that I'd never be able to see Lucas again.

"L-Let's go home" Lucas says softly.

I nod, "C-Can I go back to yours, my moms on a date with some guy of Tinder"

"Sweet! You're mama's on Tinder? I'm so going to match with her!"

I narrow my eyes, "You dare!"

"Hey, if me and your mama work out then you can call me daddy!"

I visably cringe, "I actually feel sick, I genuinely think my lunch is going to come back up"

"You dare! I just had the seats cleaned"

I make a loud-obnoxious fake gagging noise, causing Lucas' to narrow his eyes at me darkly.

"I hate you" He mutters darkly.

I give him a cheesy grin, "You love me!"


	2. Chapter 2

I sigh loudly as I lazily place my books into my locker, as I await paitently for my huckleberry of a best friend.

A painfully high-pitched laugh causes me to whip my head round, and let's just say I wasn't exactly a fan of the view in-front of me.

Their stood Missy shamefully flirting with Lucas.

I roll my eyes, seriously if this is why he is nearly thirteen minuets later, I will physically castrate him.

"Lucas you're just so funny!" Missy shrieks as she pushes him playfully.

I make a face of disgust while attempting to keep my lunch down, as I was afraid all this shitty flirting was going to make me physically puke.

"Hey funny boy! Can we please go home now?" I call out.

Missy turns her head and narrows her eyes into slits of fury at me causing a smirk to grace my face.

Lucas nods, "Yeah sure, I'll meet you in the carpark!"

I roll my eyes before nodding as I clutch my backpack before heading out the front-enterance doors, and make my way towards the carpark.

"Hart!" A familiar voice, a familiar irriatating voice, echoes in my ears.

My eyes instinctively narrow as I turn my head around too see, Charlie Gardner stood there with a cigarette in hand.

"What do you want Gardner?" I ask, as I edge closer towards the boy threateningly.

"I want you Hart, always and forever" He says huskily before giving me a wink.

I snort, at his pathetic attemp of flirting, "In your dreams"

"Trust me Hart, I've had many dreams about you" He murmurs before reaching forward and twisting one of my blonde curls around his fingers.

I cringe before moving backwards, so that I'm out of his reach.

"Well luckily for me, they're just dreams" I mumble sharply before turning around, and attempting to head towars Lucas' car.

Annoyance bubbles inside of me, as I feel my elbow being grabbed roughly, I quickly try and get out of Charlie's death grip.

"Come on baby, just a quick little something" He whispers into my ear.

I bite the inside of my cheek, before turning my body slightly so that I'm facing him, I give him a sugary-sweet smile before raising my hand and letting it connect hardly with his face. Luckily for me, the contact causes him to stumble backwards and lose grip of my elbow.

I grin at myself before straighening my jacket, proudly I turn on my heel and begin walking towards the carpark.

My eyes widen, as I feel my back be shoved aggresively, the unexpected contact causes me to lose my footing and for my face to greet the cement it was now resting against.

And I'm not going to like, it fucking hurt.

I wince loudly, as I hold my probably now, grazed cheek. I rest for a few seconds before slowly getting back onto my feet.

I literally feel my own anger begin to vibrate of myself, as I narrow my eyes dangerously and turn to the absolute dick, who pushed me over.

I quickly lung at him, or attempt to because two large and familiar arms wrap around my waist, preventing me to gauge Charlie's eyes out.

"Shortstack, calm down" Lucas says softly as, I wriggle in his arms desperately in hope of escaping them,

Charlie chuckles darkly, "I'll see you around Hart"

I quickly attempt to lunge at him again, as he turns around and begins to leave, but Lucas holds me firmly in his arms.

"Now, would you like to tell me why you attempted to commit murder on school grounds?" The dark blonde asks, once he releases me from his iron-grip.

"Well first off, he's a creep, he started playing with my hair and talking about having dreams about me" I start, but I'm cut off by the sound of loud laughter.

I turn to look at my best friend with narrowed my eyes, "It's not funny!"

Lucas nods as he attempts to hold in his laughter, he composes himself then turns to me, "You're right it's not funny, I'm sorry continue"

I roll my eyes, "Then because of his creepiness, I may or may not have bitch-slapped him then the little weasel decided too push me over"

The dark blonde's eyes narrow dangerously, "So you're telling me that, that little piece of crap hurt you?"

I shrug, "I wouldn't exactly say hurt, he just pissed me off"

"I swear to god, if you have any bruises he's going to need a testicle reterival operation"

I snort, "You just wanna touch his balls, don't you?"

Lucas narrows his eyes, "Really? I'm trying to protect you and this, this is how act"

My baby-blue eyes roll, "I don't need protecting Huckleberry"

"You're like my baby-sister obviously, I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not"

My heart sinks slightly, when he mentions that he thinks of me as his sister.

Yes fine, I'll admit it.

I, Maya Hart, is walking-talking cliché.

I had feelings for my best friend, despite of how much of a Huckleberry he is.

"So what did 'The Town Bike' want?" I ask, as I refer to Lucas' and Missy's awful attempt at flirting, I witnessed earlier.

Lucas' shrugs, "She wanted me to go round to her house tonight"

"And are you going?"

"I may as well, she's hot and I'm horny!"

"I hope you do realise, you will be leaving your little encounter with numerous sexually transmitted diseases" I scoff.

"There's this amazing thing called a condom, and it blocks them things from happening. But you wouldn't know that would you? Because you're still a little baby virgin"

I narrow my eyes, "Sorry, I don't like to whore around like you do"

Lucas grins at me cheekily, "You sound jealous Shortstack"

That's probably because I am, not going to lie there.

"As if! I'd rather give myself a lethal injection then go anywhere near your dick"

"You're such a sweetheart!" He says sarcastically, as he pats my head patronisingly.

"And you're such a twat!"

Lucas gives me a wink before linking his arm with mine, before we walk wordlessly towards his car.

"Do you think it's a bad thing that I'm a virgin?" I ask, as I climb into his dark-blue jeep.

"No, it makes my job a lot easier"

I turn to him with furrowed eyebrows, "What?"

"Well, if you went round sleeping with guys then I'd have to go round beating them up"

I roll my eyes, "I really doubt you'd go on a punching-spree for my Friar"

"Yeah me either, I don't want my beautiful face to get re-arranged"

I laugh, "Such a Huckleberry"

"There's this really hot girl, who just got transferred into my bio class"

"Who is she?" I ask, as I perk up slightly.

"I think she's called Riley, but all I know is that girl has got one fine ass"

I bit the inside of my cheek, as I feel jealously rise up inside of me, before my eyes widen.

"Wait Riley?"

"Yeah, think that's what she's called"

"Really tall, brown hair and big brown eyes?"

Lucas nods, "That's the one"

I snort, "Dude, I hope you realise there's no way in chance, that girl is going to become your next victim"

"What? Why not?" He whines dramaitcally, causing my eyes to roll.

"She's a complete bible basher, she would not touch you unless the pair of you, where married"

Lucas groans, "But she's hot!"

"But she's a child of god, therefore she doesn't want to touch your probably infected dick"

"It's not infected! I went with Zay to the clinic last week"

My eyebrows knit together, "W-What? Why?"

"Because some girl claimed that, I gave her herpes"

"And did you?"

"No! I am disease free!" He exclaims loudly, causing a laugh to escape my lips.

"Not for long" I sing, "Especially seem as you're visiting the towns whore tonight"

Lucas shrugs, "I don't care what she is, with tits like that"

I roll my eyes, "You're such a boy"

"I am a boy princess!"

I narrow my eyes at him, "Call me princess one more time, and It'll be you needing the testicle reterival operation"

Lucas snorts, "You so just want to touch my balls"

"Trust me, I really don't"

"Every girl wants me"

I scoff, "Well every girl, hasn't seen you piss the bed just because we watched Chuckie!"

"I was nine, give me a break!"

"You stained my bed-sheets with piss!" I cry loudly.

The dark blonde laughs loudly, "It's pretty funny, if you think about it"

"Actually, it's pretty disgusting"

Lucas shrugs, "Either way, I'm pretty"

I laugh, "You're an idiot"

"Are you coming to Rebecca Walkers' party on Friday?"

I nod excitedly, "Of course, I am!"

"Just please don't throw up, on my shoes again"

"I ain't making, no promises Ranger Rick"

Lucas turns to me with an amused look, "I think at this party our aim, is to get you laid"

I feel my cheeks burn, "I'm not getting laid, Huckleberry"

"Why not? It'll be easy you're hot"

I feel my heart skip a beat.

"Y-You think I'm hot?"

He rolls his eyes, "Come on Hart, you know you're gorgeous"

I feel my stomach flutter dramaitcally before I compose myself, "You're right, I'm beautiful. I'm like Beyonce'"

Lucas snorts, "I wouldn't go that far"

I roll my eyes, "Anyways, I don't just want a random lay, I want someone who actually likes me"

"There's tons of guys who like you, but you never give them the chance"

Yeah, that's because of you, you idiot.

I shrug, "They're just not my type"

"And what exactly is your type Maya Penelope?"

I narrow my eyes, "Don't mention the Penelope!"

"Answer the question"

I shrug, "I don't know, I just want a good guy, and he's got to make me laugh, like a proper belly-laugh at least once a day. But I don't want a guy who's too nice-" I get cut off.

"Why don't you want a nice guy?"

"Because, I don't deserve a nice guy"

Lucas halts the car suddenly causing my eyes to widen massively.

"How the hell don't you deserve a nice guy?!" He exclaims loudly.

"Why the hell did you stop the car?!"

"I'm gonna ask again, how the hell don't you deserve a good guy?!"

I shrug, "I just, I don't think I'm a good enough person for a nice guy"

"Maya, you're the best person I know. Remember when my mama was really sick, and you came round every night to make sure that I ate, and you even drove her to hospital appointments when I was busy, so how the hell are you not a good enough person?!"

I blink, "I-I don't know"

"I promise you, you deserve the world. And I'm going to make sure you get it"

I give him a small smile, as I feel my stomach twist unexpectedly, and my heart warm brightly.

"T-Thanks Luke"

Lucas winks at me, "My pleasure, M'am"

I roll my eyes before they widen massively, "LUCAS!" I cry out loudly.

I feel my entire world stop, as I see the speeding car hurl towards Lucas' parked jeep. I close my eyes and prepare for the harsh impact.

Relief swarms inside of me, as Lucas quickly swerves the car away.

I feel my shoulders being grabbed tightly, as my cheek is lifted slightly. My body trembles slightly, at the shock of what just happened.

"Are you okay?!" Lucas cries out, as he inspects me.

I nod slowly before looking at him over, to ensure he's okay.

I feel tears burn in my eyes, "I-I thought..."

The dark blonde shakes his head before hugging me tightly, I quickly hug him back and clutch the bag of his shirt in an attempt to bring him even closer.

"I'm sorry.." He murmurs, "I wasn't paying attention, I could of cost you your life!"

"It's fine Huckleberry, I'm fine. Just a little shaken up"

"I wouldn't of forgave myself, if something had happened"

I grab his face, "But nothing happened, I'm fine"

The reality of what happened, sinks in.

I was so terrifed, not to get hurt but I was terrifed that I'd never be able to see Lucas again.

"L-Let's go home" Lucas says softly.

I nod, "C-Can I go back to yours, my moms on a date with some guy of Tinder"

"Sweet! You're mama's on Tinder? I'm so going to match with her!"

I narrow my eyes, "You dare!"

"Hey, if me and your mama work out then you can call me daddy!"

I visably cringe, "I actually feel sick, I genuinely think my lunch is going to come back up"

"You dare! I just had the seats cleaned"

I make a loud-obnoxious fake gagging noise, causing Lucas' to narrow his eyes at me darkly.

"I hate you" He mutters darkly.

I give him a cheesy grin, "You love me!"


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh loudly as I stare myself in the mirror, I was all dressed for the event I've been dreading all week. Rebecca's party.

I was wearing a off-the shoulder white flowy dress, paired with light brown chunky heels. I had my curly hair in a half-up ponytail kind of style. And my make up was fairly natural, by very glowy and I had a pair of false lashes on, to had extra volume and length.

I was no Riley. But I think I look good.

Or at least I hope I do.

There's a knock on my bedroom door, I turn my head around and see my mother stood there with a bright smile.

"Baby-girl, you look gorgeous!"

I smile, "Thanks ma"

"Hopefully Lucas, will realise what's in-front of him"

My eyes widen, "W-What?"

My mom chuckles, "Come on Honey, I know I dropped out of school but I ain't stupid. I see how you look at that boy"

I shrug, "We're just best friends"

"No honey, Farkle is your best friend. Lucas is more than that"

I turn to my mother with watery eyes, "He's bringing this other girl, to this party tonight"

The blonde haired woman sighs before rushing over and hugging me tightly, "I promise you baby, one day he's going to open up his eyes and realise just how good you two are for each other"

"Do you promise?"

"I do promise babe"

"B-But what if he doesn't?"

My mom lets out a loud sighs, "Well then I guess, this is just one heartbreak closer towards happily ever after"

"W-What if I don't get that?"

I feel my shoulders being grabbed, "Maya Penelope Hart, you are the most beautiful and kind person I have ever encountered, you are going to get everything you want in life, I promise you"

"I want you to be happy"

A grin grows onto my mothers face, "You know that date I had on Monday?"

I nod, "Yeah, what was he called Sean?"

"Shawn. Well we really hit it off, and we're going out again tonight"

A grin grows onto my face, "Really? Already?"

"Yeah, I think I might really like him"

"I'm happy you're happy mom"

My mom gives me a soft smile, "And you'll be happy soon baby, I just know it"

"I love you" I murmur, as she pulls me into another tight hug.

"Well I love you most"

We pull away after a few seconds.

"So who's this bitch, he's taking out on a date?"

I laugh as I wipe my cheeks, "She'a actually really nice, and she's pretty!"

"Well there's no way in hell than she could be prettier than you"

I roll my eyes, "You're only saying that because you have too"

"I'm not Maya, you're beautiful. I mean obviously, you came from me!"

I laugh, "I like see you happy mom"

"And I like seeing you happy, so I want you to go to this party tonight and show Lucas just how perfect you are together!"

"I'll try"

My mom shakes her head, "Us, Harts don't try, we succeed!"

I laugh again before sobering up, "I gotta go now, Farkle will be here any minuet"

"Well I've left you a sneaky bottle of wine on the kitchen table as well as some money"

I grin at her brightly before kissing her cheek and running downstairs towards my wine and money.

There's a knock on my door, causing me to sprint over to my front door and see Farkle stood there with cans of beer in his hands and a bright grin on his face.

"Hey Hart!"

"Minkus!" I greet happily, before I gesture for him to come inside.

"I'm making sure you have fun tonight"

I nod, "Please do, it's been a rough week"

"Do you think Riley and Lucas will do anything?"

I raise an eyebrow, "How come your so concerned Minkus?"

Farkle shrugs, "Riley's a good person, I wouldn't want to see her get hurt"

My eyes widen, "You like her!"

"I-I do not!"

"You really do, and it's quite obvious"

"I tutored her for science a few months ago, and we got on really well. But I never had the balls to ask her out"

I groan loudly before flicking his forehead, "You do realise, if you would of asked her out neither of us would be feeling shit right now!"

"She probably wouldn't of said yes!"

I roll my eyes, "Yes she would of"

"And you know what, if you'd just man up and tell Lucas how you feel neither of us would be feeling shit either!"

I narrow my eyes, "You know full-well that I can't tell him how I feel!"

"Why not?!"

"Because...what if he doesn't want to be friends with me anymore?!"

Farkle gives me a look, "Maya you two have been friends, since pre-school. There's nothing which could ever ruin your bond"

I falter slightly, "I'm just terrifed of hearing the words, 'I'm sorry, I don't like you like that'"

"You'll never know unless you try" He says softly before resting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrug, "I'll think about it"

My eyebrows knit together, as I hear a loud knock on my front door before it opens. I quickly turn my head around and see Lucas and Riley stood there hand-in hand.

My heart drops.

And of course, Riley looks stunning. Her brown hair was perfectly curled, and she had a floral dress on matched with brown wedges.

"Huckleberry, what are you doing here?"

"We always go to parties together Shortstack"

My heart warms, at the fact that despite he had a date, he still wanted to keep our tradition.

I nod, "That we do"

Riley's eyes cast towards Farkle before she smiles at him brightly, "Hey Farkle! I didn't know you where going tonight"

Farkle's entire face flushes red, "Uh, well yes I am"

"Smooth" I murmur into his ear, causing the light brown haired boy to narrow his eyes at me.

Lucas looks at us awkwardly, "Shall we go now?"

I nod before going into the kitchen and grabbing both my wine and money.

"BYE MOM!" I call out.

"BYE BABYGIRL! GOOD LUCK!"

"YOU TOO!" I cry out before, we all leave my house.

Lucas turns to me with a confused expression on his face, "Why do you need good luck?"

I shrug, "Not important"

"I hear Creepy Charlie's going tonight" Farkle says causing me to wince.

My best friend groans loudly, "I swear to god, if he touches up Maya. I'll end him"

I roll my eyes, "Calm down Ranger Rick, I'll be fine"

"Fark, please look out for her for me"

Farkle nods, "I always do"

I look over at Farkle and grab his hand, he gives me a small smile while squeezing my hand reassuringly.

"Lets have some fun Minkus!" I call out happily.

The light brown haired boy laughs before giving me a wink, "Trust me Hart, we will be having too much fun"

Lucas gives us both a warm smile, "Well Mr and Mrs Minkus, shall we get going?"

"It would be our pleasure!" I say with a toothy grin.

The dark blonde chukcles at me, before he wraps his arm around Riley's house and begins leading the way towards Rebecca's house. From past experince, I knew it was legit only a few minuets down the road.

I mean by the time I finished explaining where it was, we had arrived. Music blared from the house, and numerous people where sat outside having either a cigarette or a joint.

"Friar!" A few people called out, causing my best friend to chuckle and high-five the people who called him before stopping to talk too them.

"Shots?" Farkle asks, as he turns to face me.

I nod happily, "Shots!"

Riley looks at us unsurely, "Could I join you guys?"

"Of course! Farkle lead the way"

The light brown haired boy wiggles his eyebrows, "Ladies! Follow me"

Me and Riley both laugh before following our friend into the kitchen, he makes a beeline towards the kitchen table which is full of bottles of alcohol.

"I want the vodka!" I cry out, as I reach over and grab the remaining bottle of vodka.

"What do you want Riles?" Farkle asks.

Riley gives us a sheepish grin, "I-I don't I've never actually drank before"

"Have Vodka with me"

The brunette nods towards me, "Uh, yeah please"

Farkle chuckles before grabbing the plastic shot glasses from the kitchen island and laying them on the table. I carefully pour each shot until it's brimming at the top.

"You're probably going to gag, but then you'll get over it" I say quickly to Riley, as she hestiantly grabs her shot.

"Alright let's go!" Farkle cries out.

I nod before swallowing my shot whole, I attempt onto to breath in properly so I don't have to fully taste the staleness of the vodka.

I cough slightly before a small gag escapes my lips, my stomach and throat both burn due to the vodka.

Riley coughs loudly, causing a laugh to escape from both mine and Farkle's lips.

"You up for another one Matthews?" I ask teasingly.

The brunette nods before slamming her shot glass down on the table, "Hit me Hart!"

I laugh before pouring us all a shot again, we all give each other a look before downing our shot again. We continue to do this, until we've had roughly five shots of vodka.

Riley gives me a sloppy grin, to indicate that she was slowly but surely on the way to become wasted.

A flustered Lucas bursts into the kitchen, he nervously runs a hand through his short dark blonde hair.

"Sorry Riley, I got distracted!" He apologises, as he turns to the brunette stood next to me.

Said brunette grins before shrugging lazily, "It's fine! I've been with your friends, they're so nice!"

"And you're wasted, already" Lucas murmurs.

Farkle laughs, "We didn't know, she was a lightweight"

"We like her though!" I chime in, before I pour myself and Farkle another shot.

We both grin towards each other before having yet another shot.

Lucas sighs loudly, "Pour me one Shortstack?"

I give him a grin before holding the bottle high above my head, "You'll have to get it first!"

He chuckles before reaching up to get the bottle, he holds it tightly before looking down at me. My breath hitches slightly when I realise how close our faces our.

My eyes immediately flicker down towards his lips, before a small gulp escapes my lips. Lucas' eyebrows furrow together in confusion, towards my behaviour.

"A-Aren't you going to take the bottle?" I ask.

He nods before slowly pulling the bottle away from me, and turning towards the shot glasses laid out, he pours himself one before quickly shoving it into his mouth, he does this roughly seven times.

He attempts to do his eighth shot but I grab the bottle.

"Alright calm down, Cowboy" I tease.

Lucas chuckles, "Since when did Maya Hart, tell someone to calm down with their drinking"

"I just don't want you to steal all the vodka" I state simply, causing him to laugh.

"Do a shot with me then?"

"It'd be my pleasure Ranger Rick"

I grab the bottle of vodka off him completely, and pour both of our shots, we turn towards each other with shots in hand.

"To best friends" I say with a small smile.

Lucas rolls his eyes, "To best friends"

We let our shot glasses bang together before we both swallow our shot whole.

Riley muses at us both, "Have you two ever thought about dating?"

My eyes widen before I begin to choke on my own spit, "W-What?"

The brunette shrugs, "You'd be cute togehter"

"Riley, I thought we where on a date"

Her massive brown eyes widen slightly, "A-A date?"

Now it was time for Lucas' eyes to widen, "You didn't think this was a date?"

"I thought we where just hanging out with friends"

A realisation clicks into my head, "That's why you where worried about replacing me!"

"So you don't want to date me?" Lucas asks, his voice full of confusion.

Riley gives him a warm smile before putting a hand on his shoulder, "I thought, you and Maya had a thing"

The dark blonde laughs, "Maya and I? We're like brother and sister"

My heart sinks.

Obviously, the idea of me and him dating would be laughable.

"Really? Because I see the way she looks at you, and I have a brother. And I don't look at him like that"

Lucas turns to face me, I feel myself falter massively before I let out a snort of mock-disbelief.

"Puh-lease, Lucas is like my brother, I could never like him like that" I lie somewhat smoothly.

Riley looks at me unconvinced, "Well if you're sure"

I inhale a sharp breath before nodding, "Well I am"

Farkle looks at me with sympathy written all over his face, I give him a small smile at his concern.

"I need some air" I murmur as I grab the bottle of vodka of the kitchen island, and walk past them and make my to the back garden.

I sigh loudly before I sitting down on Rebecca's bench which was sat in the corner of her very large and spacious garden.

I eye up the bottle of vodka before unscrewing the lid and taking a large gulp, I let out a small gag before I take another large gulp. I quickly ignore the feeling of wanting to be sick.

"Well I don't like this" A voice murmurs, before something plops down next to me.

I narrow my eyes, "And I don't like you Gardener"

"You do like me Hart, I can sense it"

"Seriously? Just leave me the fuck alone!" I hiss loudly.

"Come on, I can make you feel better, I can take your pretty little mind off whatever is troubling you"

I eye him up curiously, he was the creepiest person in all of existence but all I wanted was for my mind to be off this whole Lucas thing.

I shake my head, "I'd rather let it trouble me"

"That's not what your eyes say" He mumbles before his eyes flicker down to my lips.

I groan loudly, "God, can't you just be a normal guy and not a borderline rapist"

Charlie scoffs, "I'm not intrested in talking, I'm intrested in sex"

"Well you sure as hell, aint getting it from me"

"I didn't say it had to be willing sex"

I give him a look of disgust, "You're actually scum!"

I quickly get on my feet and attempt to walk away from him, but his hand as per usual grabs my elbow. I lift my foot and kick him in the shin causing his grip to be released from my elbow, I use this opportunity to bolt inside.

As soon as I step inside I feel my figure collide with someone elses, large hands steady me.

"Maya? What's up?" The voice asks, I look up and see Zay, Lucas' partner in crime.

I shake my head, "Charlie was just being odd, I'm fine"

"I'll go tell Lucas" He says, as he turns away from me, my hand quickly shoots out and grabs his elbow causing him to turn around and look at me.

"You don't have to tell Lucas"

"I promised him, if Charlie did anything to you that I'd let him know"

I shake my head, "Please! Don't"

"Maya, he loves you and wants to protect you"

I feel tears prickle my eyes, "But not in the way I want him too"

Zay sighs before pulling me into a tight hug, "I'm sorry, I know you liked him"

A strangled sob escapes my lips, "I-I don't know what to do"

"He does really care about you, I promise"

I pull away slightly sniffling, "H-He does?"

A smile stretches onto the boys face across from me, "He does, and he physically lights up whenever he mentions you, which is a lot by the way"

A frustrated groan escapes my lips, "Then why is he on a date with Riley?!"

"Because he doesn't know, he likes you like that yet"

I pout, "Well when will he?"

Zay runs his hands through his hair, "I'm hoping soon, I don't like seeing you like this"

"I don't like being like this"

I feel myself being pulled into another hug, I feel myself let out a small sob as I melt into his embrace.

"Maya?!" A familiar voice calls out, causing my heart to stop.

Zay and I pull away from our embrace, too see a concerned Lucas stood there his eyebrows furrowed deeply.

"Why are you crying?!" He asks quickly, as he grabs my face gently.

I shrug, "I-I think I've had to much to drink"

Lucas sighs before pulling me into a tight hug, I melt into his arms as soon as they're around me.

"Maya didn't want me to say anything but Charlie was being creepy dude"

I whip my head around and narrow my eyes at Zay who gives me an apologetic smile before running away.

Lucas' jaw ticks before he pulls away from me, and begins charging outside. I quickly grab his arm and pull him back.

"Maya, I'm not letting you be harassed!"

"Please, for me. Just don't do anything" I pratically beg.

His once hard exterior vanishes, as he sees the desperation in my eyes, "Fine, for you I won't"

"Thanks Huckleberry"

"What exactly did he do?"

I shrug, "He just said some stuff..."

Lucas crosses his arms, "What kind of stuff?"

I roll my eyes, "Luke..."

"Tell me what he said Maya"

"Something about he'd have sex with me even if I wasn't willing"

I flinch slightly when I see the sudden anger in Lucas' face, his jaw was firmly locked, his eyes where narrowed into dark and unforgiving slits, his fists where tightly clenched.

"I know I said I wouldn't do anything, but fuck that!"

"Luke!" I quickly call out, as the dark blonde quickly budges past me and strides towards the backdoor, he pratically kicks the door down before charging towards the brown haired boy sat on the bench with a joint in his hand.

"Friar!" He calls out, as Lucas approaches him.

Lucas quickly grabs the boy by the front collar of his neck, "How fucking dare you say shit like that to Maya?! How dare you even fucking think about shit like that?!"

My eyes turn into saucers, when I see Lucas' fists connect roughly with Charlies face repeatedly.

"I swear to god! if you ever, and I mean ever touch her without consent, I will actually fucking kill you!" Lucas promises darkly before throwing the boy onto the floor.

I turn to talk to Lucas as he storms past me but he shakes his head and walks away from me.

"Maya!" A familiar voice calls out, I turn around and see Riley and Farkle coming towards me.

"What just happened?" Riley asks worriedly.

"Charlie was being creepy, so Lucas messed with him" I mumur numbly.

Farkle shakes his head before jogging in the same direction that Lucas left in.

The brunette across from me gives me a sad smile, "Do you want to go home?"

I shake my head before an unhumerous laugh escapes my lips, "To be honest, I just want a drink"

I look down at the vodka bottle still tightly in my hand before unscrewing the red cap and taking a large gulp, this time I didn't gag. Due to the fact that I don't gag, I reward myself by taking numerous gulps.

"I don't know if drinking is the best option..."

"Why doesn't Lucas wanna talk to me?" I ask sadly before sitting down on the grass below me.

Riley sighs before sitting down next to me, "You do like him, don't you?"

"My feelings are irrelevant" I mumble before taking another large gulp of vodka.

"Maya, how are your feelings irrelevant?"

"Because...even if I did have feelings for him, we could never risk our friendship"

"Well if your friendship is a strong as you both say it is, don't you think you can handle anything?"

My eyes water, "I'd rather not take that risk, he's the best person I know. And if I lost him, I wouldn't be me"

Riley gives me a small smile before reaching over and squeezing my hand. I give her a smile in return before offering her the vodka bottle, hesitantly she takes it and takes a gulp of it.

"So how come you where with Farkle?" I ask curiously.

The brunette's cheeks flush red, "W-We where just talking, I like talking to him"

I wiggle my eyebrows, "I bet that's not all you like"

She laughs loudly, "He is a really good guy"

I turn to look at her with slight confusion, "It's him, you like?"

"Kinda, ever since he tutored me a few months ago, but please don't tell him!"

I snort, "You do realise, he's head over heels for you right?"

"I wanted to ask him out before, but I was to nervous"

I laugh, "He said that exact thing to me, before you came to my house"

"Really?" She asks, I study how her brown eyes suddenly begin to light up and sparkle.

I nod as a genuine smile slips onto my lips, "Really, Really"

"I really hope you and Lucas work things out"

"So do I" I mumble before polietly taking the vodka bottle of Riley and pressing it against my lips and drinking a few sip fulls of it.

I turn my head as I hear footsteps approach us, I see a very confused looking Farkle approaching us.

"Is Lucas okay?" I ask suddenly.

Farkle nods slowly, "Yeah...he's currently eating Missy's face off"

I feel my heart drop.

I actually felt sick, at the thought of Lucas being with another girl.

Anger bursts through me.

Why am I sat here feeling sorry for myself, while he's kissing another girl?!

I manage to stand myself up, I sway slightly for a few seconds before I stumble back into Rebecca's house.

"Hey, you seen Friar?" I say, my words slurred slightly.

"He's upstairs, second room on the right. He's busy though"

"I don't care" I mumble as I stumble towards the stairs.

I groan loudly at the thought of being able to climb up the stairs, I sigh before pratically crawling up the stairs until I reach the top.

My eyes narrow as I make my way towards the second door on the right, I burst it open to reveal a very sheepish looking Zay and Smackle.

I giggle wildly before giving them a wink, "Was always rooting for you two!" I say quickly before shutting the door and realising I hadn't actually gone right, and I went left by accident.

I open the correct bedroom this time, to reveal Missy straddling Lucas' laps while them to engross themselves in making out.

"I hate you!" I whine loudly causing them too break apart.

"Maya just go" Lucas murmurs.

I shake my head, "No! I can't just go!"

"Please, Maya. I don't wanna argue with you"

"Why?! What have I done wrong?!" I cry out, as I feel tears burn in my eyes.

Lucas stares me with a guilt-ridden face, "How could you keep something like that from me?! Or at least try too?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Missy rolls her eyes, "God, you two need more counciling then my parents, I'm out of here"

"I care because you're my best friend"

I look at him with a broken expression, "Maybe that's the problem..."

"I'm not following..."

"How could you be so stupid?!" I cry out, frustration brimming at the top of my lungs.

"I'm still not following..."

I narrow my eyes before reaching forward and slapping his shoulder, "Lucas, everyone thinks we're perfect together"

"Okay..."

"I...I think we're perfect together"

Lucas' eyes widen, "W-What?"

I feel a strangled sob escape my lips, "W-Why can't you just love me?"

"Maya, I do love you"

"Not in the way, I want you too" I mumble before tears roll down my face.

The dark blonde sighs, "Maya, you're chatting shit and you're drunk"

"I'm chatting the truth!"

Lucas snorts,"So you're telling me you've been in love with me this entire time? I highly doubt it"

"I have been!"

"You're drunk, you're not in love with me Shortstack"

I narrow my eyes before grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer, "Lucas, I..I'm in love with you"

Lucas' face goes pale, all emotion drains from his face when he notices the sincerity in my eyes.

"Maya, I love you but not...not like that"

I nod slowly, "I know, and I'm fine with that. But please don't leave me"

Lucas shakes his head, "I'd never leave you"

"Can we still hug?"

He chuckles before wrapping his arms around me tightly, I quickly melt into his embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week.

One entire week, a whole seven days.

A week since I drunkenly confessed my feelings to Lucas.

It had been a week since I suddenly came down with 'food posioning', so I didn't have to go to school.

A week since I've spoken to Lucas, I had been avoiding him like plague, I've not even been on my phone or any social media in a week, well obviously I have but not properly. To be honest the only person who I had spoken to in the past seven days was my mother and one chinese takeaway delivery man.

And now I was currently in bed watching 'Pretty Woman' and eating a pint of ice-cream. My mother left for work nearly an hour ago, so I was all alone. All alone to wallow in self-pity.

I know I was being terribly pathetic, I couldn't face seeing my own best friend just because he found out I had feelings for him. But it was too hard, I couldn't bare to see him incase he acted differently around, and incase he decided he couldn't be friends with me anymore just because I had grown to have feelings for him.

I just felt utterly heartbroken, even my art seemed to be suffering. When I found it in me to leash emotion onto my canvas, all I could do was draw a dark consumed room, with no sign of light in it. And the room was always empty, just how I felt.

My eyebrows furrow together, as I hear harsh knocks against my front door. Hestiantly I go downstairs to answer the door, but it the person knocking already opens it.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Lucas cries out, his eyes where bloodshot and puffy.

"W-What?"

My heart drops when I see tears streaming down his face.

"Luke.." I say cautiously.

"S-She's dying, where the hell have you been?!"

"W-What?"

"MY MAMA IS IN A FUCKING COMA, WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!" Lucas roars loudly.

I feel my entire world freeze.

How the fuck have I been so selfish?

I'm the worst friend in the world.

Claudia Friar, has been like a mother too me since I was three years old. How could I have abandoned them both?

All because I was too much of a baby and couldn't face my feelings towards him, I let him down.

I let Claudia down.

The woman who used to bake me cookies and draw with me. It was her own art which inspired me to draw, to begin what I was meant to do.

My heart stops, as a dreadful thought crossed my mind.

What if she...

The last memory she would have of me, is me letting her down and it makes me feel sick to my stomach, because I loved her, she was always there for me. When my mother and father was arguing she'd insist that I stayed over at their house and that we'd draw and watch disney movies.

Tears burn in my eyes, "Luke..I-I'm so sorry"

Lucas sobs loudly before sitting down on my sofa, "I-I think she's going to die..."

"Don't say that!" I say harshly before slap his shoulder.

"I need you, I needed you..." He croaks out.

A strangled sob escapes my lips before I rush forward and hug him tightly.

"I needed you!"

I feel heart break into a thousand pieces, as I clutch onto him tighter.

"I've been trying to ring you all week..."

"I'm so so sorry" I croak out, my voice cracking loudly.

Lucas nods into the crook of my neck, "D-Don't leave me again.."

"I won't, I promise!" I murmur as I kiss his head.

"W-What if she doesn't make it?"

I feel my stomach drop.

I shake my head frantically, as I grab his face "S-She's gonna make it, alright? Claudia Friar, is one hell of a fighter"

Lucas gives me a watery smile, "She's said the same thing about you"

I feel my heart both warm and stop at the same time, when I think about the woman who's cared about me as if I was her own.

My eyes scan Lucas' face closely, his skin was pale and dull, his eyes had large bags underneath the and appeared to be lifeless.

"When's the last time you ate?"

Lucas stares at me with a confused look, "What day is it?"

"Lucas, you need to eat!" I snap, "I-I can't let you get sick as well"

"I haven't had time to look after myself"

Guilt swarms inside of me, I should have been there to make sure he was okay.

"I'm gonna make you some quick food, then we're gonna visit your mom"

"T-Thanks Maya"

I give him a small smile, before standing up and heading towards the kitchen. I rumage my cupboards and fridge until I find something good enough for the broken-hearted boy to eat. Luckily I find an bbq pizza on the bottom shelf of my freezer, I quickly pull it out and place it on my oven tray then put it in the oven once I've marked the correct settings.

I feel a figure behind me.

"What you making Chef Hart?"

My heart warms at the attempt of humour on his part.

"Your favourite was left in the freezer, bbq pizza"

Lucas looks down at me with an unreadable emotion, "I-I don't know what I'd do without you. Hell this week without you, it's been agony, I thought I was going to lose my fricken mind!"

I reach out and grab his hand, "Well, I promise you that you'll never have to go through anything like that again on your own"

"Where've you been?"

I look down as guilt washes over me, "I-I couldn't face you after Friday, I-I thought you wouldn't want to speak to me"

"Is that was this is about?! Maya, you where drunk. I know you didn't mean it"

I freeze slightly, "Y-You do?"

"Obviously, you've always treated my like a brother, there's no way in hell you've been hiding feelings for me"

I force a laugh, "Y-Yeah"

"And even if you did have feelings for me, there's no way in hell I could ever not want to speak too you"

"I-I'm so sorry, I let you down"

Lucas shakes his head, "You didn't let me down, you're here now and that's all that matters"

"And I always will be"

I feel myself being pulled into a warm hug, I hug him back gently, I feel my heart flutter as I feel myself being rocked gently and the top of my head being kissed. We pull away after a few seconds.

We stare at each other for a few minuets both intently and wordlessly.

"I'm so grateful for you Maya Hart"

I feel my heart race quicken.

"Not as grateful I am, trust me Friar" I murmur, "They say everyone has one miracle in life, and I think you're mine"

The dark blonde stares down at me, with a look which makes my entire insides turn in mush, my knees almost buckle under.

Lucas continues to stare me, I feel my breathe hitch as he tooks a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"You're mine too" He mumbles before stepping back slightly.

I turn my head, as I hear the timer for the oven go off. I grab a tea-towel before opening the oven and grabbing the pizza base and taking it out of the over, I rest it on my kitchen island and let it cool down.

Lucas makes his way over towards my kitchen table and sits down, "I-I don't even feel like any of this is real, it just feels like a shitty dream"

I sigh before I grab the pizza and join him at the kitchen table, "Luke, she'll be okay"

He looks up at me with a numb expression, "I-I don't even know if she will be..."

I close my eyes as I feel my heart clench at the pain in his voice.

"W-What exactly happened?"

"S-She came home for the weekend, a-and I went out to get some bread...and she, she w-was just led there"

I feel tears prick my eyes as I reach over and grab his hand, "I-I'm sorry Luke..."

"A-Apparently, she got blood posioning, s-so they're trying get her white blood count up or something"

"She'll fight this, I know she will. I promise you she will get through this"

"I-I don't know if will though.."

My eyes widen, "W-What? Of course you will"

"I-I can't lose my mama"

Tears roll down my face when I hear the desperation in his voice, he looked completely shattered.

"N-No matter, what happens you'll never lose her completely"

Lucas nods before a sob escapes his lips, I squeeze his hand tightly in an attempt of comfort.

"D-Does Phoebe know?" I ask refering to Lucas' older sister.

"Y-Yeah she's flown home"

"H-Have you told your dad?"

"I-I rang him to tell him, but h-he w-won't get here for another few days cause of where he's deployed"

The dark blonde stares at me for a few minuets before standing up and making his way towards me, his strong arms wrap around me tightly.

"Thank you" He murmurs into my hair

I shake my head as a strangled sob escapes my lips, "W-We're friends, don't thank me for stuff like this"

"We're gonna be alright, aren't we Hart?" Lucas asks, the confidence wavers in his voice slightly.

"We always are Friar" I mumble into his chest, as I clutch onto his shirt tighter.

We pull away after a few more minuets of enjoying the comfort we are finding in each others embrace.

My eyebrows furrow together when I hear my front door open, I turn my head too see my mother stood there, her expression turns worried when she sees both me and Lucas with tear-stained cheeks.

"A-Are you guys okay?"

I shake my head, "M-Mom, Lucas' mom really sick, s-she's in a coma"

"T-They d-don't know if sh-she's gonna make it"

My mother turns to Lucas before quickly wrapping him into a hug, "D-Do you want me guys to take you to the hosptial?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"I got my shift wrong, so whenever you two are ready, I'll drive you down"

"T-Thanks K-Katy"

My mother turns to my best friend with tears welling up in her eyes, "Y-You're mother will be fine, I-I've known her a long time, and sh-she's strong"

"L-Luke just grab a slice of pizza then we'll go, you need to eat" I say softly.

The dark blonde nods before grabbing the pizza and slowly eating it, meanwhile my mother grabs her coat and her car keys, I follow her lead by putting on both my shoes and a light jacket.

"I've finished" Lucas says, I turn to look at him he was spacing out with no form of emotion onto his face.

"C-Come on then" My mother says softly.

Lucas nods before standing up wordlessly, I reach over and grab his hand as we walk outside and into my moms beaten up car.

The entire car ride was consumed with silence until we arrived at the hospital.

"I-I'll park up, you kids go inside and I'll meet you in the waiting room, is she in the ICU Luke?"

"Y-Yeah"

I close my eyes as I feel another jab in my heart, I turn to give Lucas a look of reassurance before we both climb out of the car and towards the main enterance to the hospital.

"Luke!" A familiar voice calls out.

I turn around too see Phoebe Friar stood there, her blonde hair was placed ontop of her head, her expression held relief, just pure relief.

"Pheebs" Lucas breaths out, as he rushes forward to hug his older sister.

"H-Her white blood has gone down, a lot"

"W-What does that mean?"

Phoebe gives her brother a watery smile, "S-She's gonna be okay, they've woke her up though and she's very confused, so I don't want you too see her like that"

"You do realise, I saw her lifeless body on the floor and I had to call her an ambulance"

"Luke calm down, Mom's gonna be okay" She says as she rests a hand on her younger brothers shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit down next to Lucas holding two paper cups of hot chocolate in my hands.

He turns to me with a grateful smile as I pass him one, "Thanks Shortstack"

"How's she doing then?" I ask, as I cross my legs in a yoga styled postion.

"She's a lot better, a hell of a lot better"

"Is she gonna be okay?"

Lucas gives me a smile, "She's gonna be just fine, just likes us""

I return his smile before reaching over and grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"So I hear Farkle and Riley are dating"

A massive grin explodes onto my face, "I'm offically the captain of their ship!"

He chuckles, "I have no clue, why any of them words mean"

I shrug, "Well at least I do"

He laughs again before wrapping his arm around my shoulders, I lean into his chest.

"Are you upset that 'Riarkle are together?"

Lucas turns to me an amused grin, "Riarkle"

I nod happily, "It's their couple name, hense why I'm captain of their ship"

He laughs, "And no, I'm not upset. I don't think I actually liked her"

Relief swarms inside of me, like a group of bees.

"You'll find a great girl Luke, I just know you will" I mumble sleepily.

"And if I don't, we can just get married"

A warm feeling in my stomach occurs when he mentions, the thought of us two being married.

"We wouldn't last two seconds"

"No, I think we'd be a power couple, you'd be a world famous artist and I'll be in the NBA, and we'll travel the world"

I laugh, "But we'll still have time for a big family! Two boys and a girl"

Lucas gives me a warm smile, "But none of that will matter, as long we're together"

I feel my heart turn into a puddle of emotions.

"Such a sweet young couple!" An older woman notes, as she glances up at us from the magazine she was reading.

Me and Lucas both share a look before laughing loudly.

"We're not a couple!" He says in-between laughs.

The woman smirks at us, "Are you sure? Because you where just planning your entire lives together, what was it two boys and a girl?"

I feel my cheeks burn brightly, "W-We where just joking, we're best friends"

"You know, me and my husband where best friends for years and years. And I was in love with him the entire time"

The similarties in both of our stories causes a spark of intrest inside of me.

"What happened?" I ask, as I sit up more properly.

"I told him, and he didn't return the feelings at the time. But soon enough he realised, no matter what happened in his life, I was the one he wanted standing next to him"

"H-How did he realise that?" Lucas asks.

I turn to look at the dark blonde in slight confusion, his entire expression was unreadable but I could almost detect the emotion of worry.

"He just opened his eyes" The woman chuckles.

My stomach errupts in butterflies, at the thought of Lucas opening his eyes and realising that we'd actually be perfect together.

Lucas lets out a shaky laugh before looking down at me again, I longed to be able to read the expression which was held on his face but I couldn't, I've never seen that look on his face before.

"I-I need the bathroom" He murmurs before standing up and quickly leaving the hospital waiting room.

The woman across gives me a smile, "He'll open them soon enough don't worry hon"

My eyes widen, "W-What?"

"I saw the way you look at him, I know that he's the only one who needs to open his eyes"

"How long exactly did it take your husband to open his?"

"Well we where twenty-three"

I groan loudly, "I can't wait six years! It's killing me already"

"Well is he worth it?"

I nod, "Of course he's worth it, he's Ranger Rick"

"Then just hold on" The woman says before reaching forward and patting my knee.

Footsteps causing my head to turn slightly, there stands Lucas with a massive grin on his face.

"I just walked into this girl, and she gave me her number! Plus she was hot, like really"

I roll my eyes, "You just can't keep it in your pants can you Huckleberry?"

"I can if it's you" He says cheekily.

I narrow my eyes before slapping his shoulder, "You're an asshole"

He ignores me, "Plus her name was hot too"

"How the hell can a name be hot?"

"She was called Macy, that's such a hot girl name"

"Is Maya a hot girl name?" I ask as I cross my arms firmly, against my chest.

Lucas chuckles before patting my head, "If you want it too be"

My eyes narrow once again before I flick his forehead, "God, how the hell do girls find you attractive?"

"Because I'm pretty" He shrugs.

I can't help but laugh, "You wish"

"Why would I wish for something which is already true?"

I roll my eyes, "You are such a Huckleberry"

"Maybe you should find someone, then we could double date"

I couldn't actually think of anything worse, than having to observe Lucas on a date. The thought of that alone makes me want to cry.

I shrug, "I hear Charlie is single"

All amusement from Lucas' face suddenly drains, "I swear to god-" I cut him off.

"Don't worry Ranger Rick, there's no way in hell, I'd ever date Charlie Gardener, even if we where the last two people on earth"

"Would you ever date me?"

I blink, "W-What?"

"Say, if we weren't as close would you date me?"

I feel my entire body flush, "I-I don't know"

"Come on, answer honestly, I'll do the same"

"Fine, you go first"

"No"

My heart stops.

No?

So it's not that face that we're close which is standing in the way, it's the fact that I'm me, and he's Lucas Friar.

"N-No?"

Lucas chuckles, "You look heartbroken"

That's because I am, you idiot.

"And why wouldn't you date me?" I ask, as I place a hand on my hip sassily.

"Because, you would never in a million years like me, so I'd just end up having a broken heart"

Well that's stupid, seem as I'm in love with you.

"Of course I would!" I blurt out causing my eyes to widen massively.

"You'd do date me?"

I compose myself, "You're a good guy, why wouldn't I want to date you?"

Lucas lets out a shaky breath before looking at me with intensity, I look at him in the same way. I feel my eyes flicker slightly towards his lips by instinct.

"M-Maya do you actually have feelings for me?"

I freeze.

As I weighed up my options, I could finally just tell the truth and feel the burden I've carrying for years be lifted off my shoulder, or I could just play it safe and deny, deny.

"I-I don't know..."

Lucas' eyes widen slightly, "I-" I quickly cut him off by slapping my hand over his mouth.

"I really don't wanna know"

"Maya-" He mumbles underneath my hand.

"Seriously, please" I practically beg.

"After a few seconds I remove my hand from his mouth.

"So you want me to ignore that fact that you have feelings for me"

"Well yeah, way to state the obvious"

"Fine, I will then"

I nod, "Fine"

"Great"

"Great"

"Amazing"

"Amazing"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "We need to stop this, we sound like a disney channel couple"


	6. Chapter 6

I cuddle underneath my blanket, as I hear the rain pour roughly against my roof. I was currently snuggled up watching some of my favourite films including, "She's all that' and 'Drive me Crazy'. A warm cup of hot choclate was sat in my hands, and a bowl of popcorn was perched on my lap.

It had been several hours since I'd last seen Lucas, and admitted my feelings for him. And I couldn't quite process how I felt, it was a mixture of relief and a broken heart.

I just wanted my life to be like one of these movies, where the feeling are reciprecated, and the heart break was only temporary because then the guy makes a grand gesture to prove how much he loves the girl, and that it's been her the entire time.

But no instead, I'm stuck being the best friend and never being the girlfriend. I will forever be not good enough for Lucas Friar, and stood in the friendzone for the rest of my life. I know I'm wallowing in self-pity, and I should get a grip because I could just move on and not feel this pain. But I don't want to move on, because I know. I know for a fact that me and Lucas' are complete and utter dorks which are meant to be together, we know each other in a way that no one else could ever understand.

I know this might be premature to say this but I do genuinely believe that Lucas and I, well we're soulmates, he's my best friend and my complete rock. I could be crying and bawling my eyes out but he'd still manage to somehow manage to make me full on burst out laughing, and I could do the same for him. And we could talk to each other about anything, there's nothing we couldn't say too each other.

He's made me a better person, he's made me believe that I'm actually worthy of something and I know that I've changed him too.

And when I take one look at his Huckleberry-looking face, my life feels as if it's got meaning. We just have this undeniable bond, that no one will ever be able to compete with.

So I know, despite the fact that I may have to wait for years and years. Me and Lucas will find each other one day, I can just feel it.

My eyebrows furrow together when I hear something hit my window, I investigate the noise to find Lucas stood outside my house drenched due to the rain.

I open my window quickly, "Friar, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Why the hell didn't you answer?! I've been knocking on the door!"

A sheepish smile graces my lips, "Sorry, I've been watching rom-coms"

"Well could you let me in! I think I've got hypothermia"

"Yeah shit sorry"

I race downstairs as fast as I can and open my front door, a slightly annoyed and very wet Lucas stands there.

"You're an ass! You should of answered the door!"

I roll my eyes, "Well you should of wore a coat!"

"I thought you would of let me in!" He cries, "Speaking of, can I come in yet?"

I nod before stepping aside so that he can come inside.

"I demand a towel, a change of clothes and a hot chocolate"

I roll my eyes, "Of course Princess Friar, you know where we keep spare clothes and towels, so you sort that out and I'll make your hot chocolate"

I stalk into the kitchen, and pour milk into a large mug then add in hot choclate powder then place it in the microwave for two minuets.

As soon as the microwave beeps, I hear footsteps come down the stairs, I turn my head and see Lucas stood with a new top and joggers on with a towel placed around his neck, he grins as he walks towards his freshly made hot chocolate.

"Why are you here in the first place Friar?" I ask curiosity laced in my voice.

"Oh yeah, I came here to do something"

My eyebrows furrow together, "W-What are you here to do?"

He chuckles before grabbing my face and placing his lips on mine, my eyes widen before I quickly respond.

My heart flutters widly, as I let myself melt into the kiss.

My arms quickly wrap around his neck, as I go onto my tip-toes, his arms wrap around my waist tightly.

I smile into the kiss causing Lucas' arms to tighten around my waist.

After a few seconds we break away from the kiss.

"I-I'm so confused" I say sheepishly, as I feel my cheeks grow hot.

"Well, that woman got me thinking. Maya you're the best thing that has ever happened to me, and no matter what happens in my life. It's you, you're the one I want standing next to me"

I feel my entire body burst with love and happiness.

I couldn't even describe how I felt, I just felt so happy and so loved.

Tears of happiness burn the corner of my eyes before I slap his shoulder, "Well it took you long enough Huckleberry!"

Lucas chuckles before he puts his lips on mine, once again. I grin happily into the kiss as I quickly wrap my arms around his neck, I feel myself being lifted up, my legs securely wrap around his waist, we pull away after a few minuets.

"I can't believe how long it's took me to realise"

I roll my eyes, "I know, it's been hell!"

"I'm sorry" He murmurs huskily, causing my legs to feel like jelly.

I reach up and kiss him again this time the kiss, was more rough and passionate. I clutch and claw at his back slightly in pleasure.

I giggle widly as we pull away, and Lucas begins kissing and sucking on my neck.

"W-We should of done this a long time ago!" He cries out before he kisses me again.

We both pull away and share massive grins with each other, our entire faces completely lit up, in a way none of us has ever experinced before.

"I've always got one more thing to do"

I raise my eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

"Maya Hart, would you like to go on a date with me?"

I sigh loudly as I pretend to think, "Hmm...I don't know, there's this guy called Zay and I'm pretty into him"

Lucas rolls his eyes before tickling me, causing a loud shriek to escape my mouth before I burst into a fit of giggles.

"S-STOP!" I cry out, as I wriggle furiously.

"I'll stop, if you agree to go on a date with me"

I shake my head stubbornly, "N-Never"

His fingers tickle me ever faster causing more laughter to escape my lips.

"Come on! Go on a date with me!"

"Fine!" I shriek.

"Fine, what?"

"Fine, I'll go on a date with you"

Lucas grins before stopping tickling me, I look up at him with pure happiness written all over my face.


End file.
